A known method for channel cleanup using a cleaning device includes the following. The deposit cleanup device for channels comprises a frame with drive mechanism and retaining shield shaped as channel cross-section, equipped with propeller-blade turbines with brush edging, longitudinally installed under the shield and mounted to the lower part thereof. Disadvantages of the stated technical solution are: the technical solution is inapplicable for deposit cleanup of riverbeds; the technical solution is overly complex and may therefore be unreliable; during device operation stone cannot be simultaneously collected to be used later; effectiveness may decrease or even equal zero if the channel contains large inclusions.
A known method for channel cleanup using excavators EM-152, EM-202 that load onto trucks includes the following. Disadvantages of this technical solution are: technical solution is rather expensive; energy is not harnessed from the flow of water, which would provide significant savings; during production process stone cannot be simultaneously collected to be used later.
There exist known methods for cleanup of rivers, lakes, and channels using dredgers, dredger excavators in combination with barges, which transport pulp to disposal and burial dump sites. Typically, river cleaning begins at the mouth and moves upstream. Disadvantages of such methods are that although the device cleans the river bed from deposits the water in the river remains contaminated.
There is a known method for cleanup of deposit from river beds, channels, and similar structures includes the following. According to the proposed method, cleanup is accomplished by the multitude of movements on the river bed or channel along and against the current of transport mechanisms with rotating propeller-blade devices stirring up sediment deposited on the bottom and transported by water flow over a distance of Li=(v/ui)·hi, where v—speed of the water flow; ui—hydraulic particle size in the estimated fraction of desired cleaning level; hi—stirring, height of the estimated fraction to be cleaned, depending on particle diameter: for particles with size d=0.005 mm—h=(0.7÷0.8)H, for d=2 mm—h=(0.3÷0.5)H, for d>10 mm—h=(0.1÷0.3)H; where H—depth of water flow. The number of movements of the rotating propeller-blade devices is determined by the Rill length of the cleanup area and the size of particulates deposited on the bottom of the sediment by the formula n=L/Li=(L·ui)/(v·hi), where L—the full length of the cleanup area of the river bed or channel. The invention uses maximum water flow energy for cleanup of deposit from river beds and channels, and has a lower operating cost, as well as increased efficiency and reliability. The disadvantage of this method is the need for continuous use of movable transport mechanisms.
There exists a known method for cleanup of deposit from river beds and channels, comprising the cut and grind of bottom deposit using a cutting tool and also water to impact the deposit and subsequently extract it. A water wheel powered by the flow of water rotates the cutting tool, performing the cut, grind, and circular movement of the deposit, resulting in the formation of centrifugal forces, which carry the deposit and water from the grinding zone, exhaust, which sucks water through water inlets to the zone of cut deposit grinding operations, and stirring thereof. Discharged pulp is washed away down the current by the flow of water. The rotary drive of the cutting tool is made in the form of a disc. Water inlets are made in the central part of the disc. Cutting elements are mounted on the disc according to the configuration of centrifugal wheel cutting blades. The technical result is increased energy efficiency of the removal of deposit from river beds and channels.
Disadvantages of this technical solution are: during the production process stone cannot be simultaneously collected to be used later; large inclusions (stones) can dull and damage the cutting element, leading to decreased effectiveness of the cutting mechanisms; bottom deposits are not removed from the river, but stirred in the water and moved downstream by the current and settle on the bottom.
There exists a known method for deepening and trueing a river bar which uses a movable water flow-restricting device that does not reach the floor of the river. The device consists of a float, sheet, cables, anchor-bags filled with soil and made from elastic film-fabric materials. The vessel is equipped with anchors. A winch raises and lowers the anchors. The anchor and attached sheet are lowered when moving, the vessel from shore to the bar. Next, a compressor pumped compressed air into the inner volume of the float, raise the dam and install it in the operating position so that there is a crevice between the lower edge of the sheet and the surface of the river bottom through which the river current washes urn a deep trench under the structure, thereby deepening the riverbed.
Disadvantages of this technical solution are: bottom deposits are not removed from the river, but transferred by the current and settle on the river bottom further downstream.
There exists a known method of hydraulic sluicing of river beds consisting of washing away deposits using water streams where smaller fractions are carried away by the current and larger fractions are used to secure the surface of the waterway to form an erosion pavement. Creating speeds in the bed for washing and carrying away deposits down the current during constant hydraulic sluicing is performed by the motion of sluicing the river bed reservoir. The bed reservoir is created by a device that functions as a water-retaining structure with geometrically variable sheet and height characteristics. The device for implementing the method comprises a horizontal sheet with ballast mounted onto it, connected to a crowding sheet using cable connections, forming a water inlet crevice along which canisters are mounted onto the sheet and controlled using a filler. The size of the crevice opening is controlled by a movable sheet that covers it. The movable sheet is secured to the cable connections using stabilizer rings and secured to the pressure sheet along the longitudinal guides and directly to the canister and to the horizontal sheet using cable connections via the guide rings mounted on them. Device movement along the sluicing path is accomplished by maneuvering the volume of the canister filler, made with an inner cable diaphragm, subtending it above the middle part and mounting it on the horizontal sheet at the location where it connects to the guylines carrying the control cable, which determines the position of the device in the bed waterway. This provides highly effective bed cleanup of bottom deposits and improves sanitary conditions of the waterway.
Disadvantages of this method are: when effectiveness of the sluicing mode is decreased due to buildup of deposit mass in front of the device, it is necessary to stop device operation and remove the inwash of bottom deposits.
There exists a known method for river bed cleanup, including installing on the river bed a hydraulic dam structure with adjustable water inlets, with water stored in dam ponds or reservoirs above the positions of the structure by opening water inlet in the structure. Opening the water inlets when the ponds or reservoirs are completely filled is done directly and in order, starting with the structure positioned at the bottom of the river and ending with the structure positioned at the top of the river. When the ponds or reservoirs are lightly filled the order is reversed, starting with the structure located at the top of the river and ending with the structure at the bottom of the river. River cleanup is accomplished by flushing the sludge and bottom deposits. This method has the following disadvantages, decreasing cleanup effectiveness: the sludge isn't removed from the river, but stirred and transferred from place to place and returns hack to the river, and large bottom deposits are not removed.
There exists a known method for cleanup of minor rivers having a following steps. The method includes partitioning the river into sections, extraction of bottom deposits and discharge of excess water. River cleanup begins at the source by partitioning parts of the river bed into lateral sections from shore to shore by temporary dams, which number six or more. The isolated section at the end of the river current in the partitioned section is used as a barrier for preventing water penetration from above and for preparatory work on river surface cleanup. Next, above the previous—used for processing and removing bottom deposits. Third—for flushing clod and gravel out of the sludge and pulp accretions. Fourth—for removing sand from the pulp. Fifth—for settling water out of the remaining sludge. Sixth—for forming a new bottom from the clod, gravel, and sand and filling it with technically clean water. Products of bottom deposit selection are washed from the sludge by subsequent neutralization in process activation apparatuses and removal of harmful compound components by the mixture. Large stones, gravel, and sand that have sludge washed away are placed back on the deposit-free river bottom. All products of processing bottom deposits, except for scrap metals and mixtures of heavy metal compounds, are reused for forming the new river bottom section, previously cleaned from deposits. For passage of excess river water a dismountable sectional trough is used, and to compensate for sudden volleys of water into the river an additional pump and water line are used, which are placed parallel to the trough. The invention allows for the removal of deposits from rivers and their processing is not accompanied by harmful components getting into the river. The volume of shipped products of bottom deposit processing is reduced and the use of containers is eliminated. The need to allocate sections of land for stockpiling products of river cleanup is completely eliminated.
Disadvantages of this technical solution are: the technical solution is complex and laborious, involves additional logistical and human resources for processing bottom deposits, requires use of harmful components.
There exists a known method that can be used for deposit cleanup of river beds, channels, and other structures consisting of the following. This method involves removal of deposits from river beds, performed by successive lateral bulldozer movements: initially bulldozers with flat blades make a rough grading of the river bed, then bulldozers with gravel blades, having varied spacing between the blades, begin cleanup of the river bed with the formation of flow-guiding dams, where first the bulldozers with larger-spaced gravel blades pass, then the bulldozers with smaller-spaced blades pass. The dam body is filled in cross-sections by successively moving bulldozers with gravel blades such that the upper dam slope contains larger fractions and at the top and lower slope—smaller fractions, after which the deposits, cleaned of large fractions, are moved by bulldozers with flat blades to the river axis for subsequent flushing from the river bottom by water streams during flooding. The invention improves deposit cleanup of river beds and channels and lowers the cost of cleanup. Disadvantages of this invention are: need for preliminary drying/shoaling of river bottom, which, aside from everything else, may harm the ecosystem; water flow energy isn't utilized.
The closest analog to the present invention is the method of bottom deposit cleanup and deepening of river beds which includes the following: the bottom deposits are flushed using water flows, created by a movable water flow-restricting device with flow-guiding elements, the flushing flow of water is created by installing a water flow-restricting device with flow-guiding elements on a flotation vehicle, preferably in its lower portion. This creates a wash-away zone under the bottom of the flotation vehicle. The flotation vehicle is moved along the river with a speed that provides a wash-out of bottom deposits. Before cleaning and deepening of the river, the terrain of the bottom deposits is determined. The unwashed part of the bottom deposits is crushed mechanically using additional devices located on the flotation vehicle. Washed out and mechanically crushed bottom deposits are collected in floating containers, which detach from the flotation vehicle after filling. The water flow-restricting device with flow-guiding elements contains longitudinal ribs preferably mounted on the bottom of the flotation device, where the flow-guiding elements are made in the form of plates, installed on hinges at the end portions of the longitudinal ribs with the ability to adjust the gap between them. Rib surfaces, the bottom of the flotation vehicle, and surfaces of flow-guiding elements form a cavity above the surface of the river bottom. Addition devices are mounted on the longitudinal ribs, directed at the wash-out zone, for mechanical crushing of unwashed portions of bottom deposits, for example, cutting devices in the form of plowshares, worm screws, and rotors. Cutting devices in the form of plowshares are implemented to provide the ability to change the direction of its edges. Cutting devices in the form of worm screws or rotors are equipped with drives. The worm screw or rotor drives are made in the form of blades, whose rotation is powered by the flow of water. Cutting devices on the longitudinal ribs are positioned to account for the thickness of the bottom deposits.
The disadvantage of this method is the complexity of implementation, several stages can be simplified.